


Addicted

by Panikku



Series: Typical Runeterra [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panikku/pseuds/Panikku
Summary: A depraved Friday night tradition lights up Lux's world and makes Vi question her morals. Some habits are too hard to break.





	Addicted

Vi took her time climbing the staircase to her apartment. Her post-work boxing session left her tired, sure, but she had no idea what waited for her at home. Lux had proven to be a difficult roommate at first, and even though Vi had managed to “tame” her, there was no guarantee that the place would be in the same condition she left it. She sighed, knowing that after everything she had done to the girl the least she could do was trust her, so she sighed and turned to the door.

Vi took a deep breath and knocked, deciding to give Lux time to stop whatever she was doing, and winced when she heard a few things fall over as her roommate scrambled to open it. It sounded like some things were falling in the kitchen, but she swore that when Lux opened the door she could see a vase shaking on the far side of the living room. Lux beamed at her, bouncing on the balls of her feet, overly excited for her roommate to be home.

Shaking her head and wondering why she ever even doubted the hyper girl (there were a few good reasons), Vi scooped up her roommate, lifting her a foot off the floor and planting a kiss on her cheek. Lux’s toes curled and she giggled in delight. Vi had to admit that she found Lux’s full laugh more than annoying, but these brief, charming squeaks always made her day. She set Lux on the ground, arms still around her waist, and spent a moment losing herself in shimmering blue eyes.

“Hey there Light Bright,” Vi said grinning. “Miss me?” Lux buried her head into Vi’s chest. It was still warm from her workout despite the cold air on the walk home.

“Of course,” Lux practically moaned out. “It was so boooooring without you here, especially because tonight is... You know...” She blushed. Lux didn’t want to seem like she was more grateful for what Vi brought home on Fridays than the fact that they got to spend time together, but she would be lying if she said that she didn’t spend all day drooling on the couch thinking about it. Vi grinned wickedly, her heart starting to pound. She pushed Lux inside the apartment and slammed the door behind her.

“Aww, cutie,” Vi began in a mocking tone. She lowered her hands to Lux’s hips. “Are you more excited for your fix than you are for your roommate?” Lux’s eyes widened, surprised that Vi seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

“N-No! I just... Um... I can’t help but feel like this now, especially because you were gone and... You know I still love you more than anything right?” Lux scrambled to find the right words, and Vi laughed at the look of absolute panic on the girl’s usually carefree face.

“Relax, girl. I don’t want you puking rainbows all over my carpet. I’m just messing with you. Besides, you know how much I love this, too,” Vi cooed into Lux’s ear. She had to remember not to tease her too much, as Lux wasn’t like some of Vi’s other friends. She was young, naive, and incredibly impressionable. That, and the fact that she was so eager to please, made the adolescent girl incredibly fragile- though she would never show it. Still, Vi liked to have her fun and she knew that Lux would accept any apology as long as she was sincere.

“S-So... Um... Did you bring it?” Lux asked sheepishly. Vi always wondered if the girl was just naturally like this or if she was putting on some kind of show. Experience taught her that it wasn’t hard to act flustered, but it also wasn’t hard for some addicts to act sane. She studied Lux’s bright face for a moment before giving up and reaching into her gym bag, pulling out a few smaller plastic bags one at a time.

“For this week,” Vi said, handing Lux a bag full of fluffy, green buds. “You’d better not finish it by Tuesday again. And not while I’m around, got it? Can’t go to work smelling like that.” Lux eagerly took the bag and nodded, squishing the package in her hands and smiling.

“Thank you sooo much!” Lux said excitedly. “And I promise that it’ll last longer this time. I know I kinda pissed you off when I... Eeep!” Lux squealed when she saw the stern look on Vi’s face. She fidgeted with the bag behind her back as her roommate reached into her duffel bag again. Her eyes were locked onto Vi’s hand as it rummaged around the bag, pushing aside clothes and workout accessories as she looked for Lux’s prize. Eventually she grabbed onto another plastic bag, and Lux was dead silent as Vi withdrew it and dangled it in front of her face.

Vi smirked, almost impressed at how serious Lux looked. Beneath the word “EVIDENCE” printed in red on the front, the bag was packed to the brim with dark purple rocks. Despite the contents’ stark contrast to the girl’s bright personality, Lux was obsessed with it. She reached out to grab the bag but Vi pulled it away without hesitation, laughing. Maybe a little teasing was fine.

“You want it?” She asked, watching Lux clutch her hands to her chest. The blonde nodded. “You know how to get it.” Vi smirked and pushed past Lux into the living room. She let her bag fall to the floor and strut- yes, Lux thought, definitely strut- over to the couch where she sprawled out. So many things were calling out to Lux at this point, but practically screaming at her was Vi’s hardened body. She watched the cop intently, her bright eyes flickering from the bag to the enforcer’s shapely ass. Lux had spent numerous hours in bed studying her roommate’s toned muscles that were now exposed for all to see, but her lack of cover made Vi look less like she was posing a threat and more like she was posing.

Lux gulped as Vi sat down, brushed some pink hair out of her face, and bit her lip, beckoning for her to come over. She slowly crossed the room towards Vi, and the closer she got the more Vi uncrossed her legs. Lux stood in front of the couch, toying with her white t-shirt, as Vi cocked an eyebrow. She knew exactly what Vi wanted from her even before she had the chance to ask. Lux lifted her shirt until the hem was above her stomach and tied it in the back, sticking her chest out in the process. Vi took the opportunity to run her hands down Lux’s trim midriff, feeling the girl tense up at the first touch of the night. She grinned, leaning in to plant a soft kiss right above her navel.

Lux shut her eyes and let out a whimper as Vi’s strong hands gripped her sides, but opened them again as she felt something warm on her stomach. She looked down past a cascade of pink hair to find Vi eagerly licking and sucking around her core. Vi looked up and made eye contact with Lux as she placed a warm, wet kiss above her belly button. With this, Vi settled back into the couch, arms spread, and nodded.

Lux twirled around as Vi stared hungrily. She was so glad the petite girl had given up her Demacian formal wear for Vi’s preferred “relaxed” attire. Instead of Lux’s frilly, layered garments, she now wore incredibly alluring combinations of loose and tight clothing. The only old piece of clothing that Vi kind of liked was Lux’s navy bodysuit, but she had ripped it to shreds within days of Lux’s arrival.

Today, like most days at home, Lux wore a white t-shirt that was a size or two too big with nothing underneath. The neck hung lazily around one of her shoulders and the hem would probably have fallen somewhere around her thighs if she hadn’t tied it off right below her chest. Like all of Vi’s shirts that she borrowed, this one had some sort of logo for a punk band or martial arts studio, but Lux was never sure exactly what it meant. Vi’s eyes followed Lux’s tight curves down to her hips, drinking in her amazing figure. A pair of tight, light blue boyshorts held firmly around the girl’s waist. The garment was too small to cover her ass without exposing a surprising amount of her crotch, so Lux let it sit somewhere in between. Vi’s heart pounded faster as she followed the lines flanking Lux’s stomach down between her legs where she could just barely make out the soft mound underneath.

Before Vi could stare too long, however, Lux turned around and subjected Vi once again to the amazing sight of her ass. There was almost nothing in the world that Vi loved more than a good ass, and she had been obsessing over Lux’s tight bubble butt since the day she arrived. She thought back to all of her partners and anyone else she may have seen before, but no one’s ass could even come close to as flawless as Lux’s. It was firm and perfectly round, sitting solidly above her legs, yet Vi could still squish it however she pleased and watch it jiggle back into place. Lux loved all the attention Vi gave her rear and it always made her laugh watching her girlfriend obsess over it. She smiled and spread her legs slightly, arching her back and sticking her ass out for Vi to play with.

Feeling thirsty, Vi shot out both hands as Lux bent over, groping the firm flesh through her tight underwear. She viciously attacked Lux’s ass, grabbing handful after handful of the luscious skin. Lux started to take deep breaths as Vi roughly played with her, clearly enjoying the feeling. Vi leaned in again and took a hard bite of Lux’s cheek right below where the boyshorts ended. Lux whimpered but stayed relaxed, used to this kind of treatment by now. Vi had her own special brand of abuse, Lux thought, and it was endearing. Vi kept her mouth on for a few moments, sinking her teeth in and tonguing the pale, smooth skin. _Fucking wow,_ Vi thought, _I have no idea what this girl does all day but she knows how to keep clean. This is delicious!_ She pulled off, leaving behind a bite mark and a generous amount of saliva, and gave Lux a hard slap for good measure. Lux giggled and shook her hips, leaving Vi in a trance as she sank back into the couch once more.

Lux spread her legs wider and bent over, giving Vi one more good look at her lower body before snapping upright and turning around. She started to pose a little bit, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her body this way and that. Vi’s favorite was when Lux turned to the side and looked over her shoulder with an innocent look and letting Vi see just how perfectly her ass was shaped. As Lux tried out more poses, Vi groaned in awe at the beautiful sight. She followed Lux’s long, gorgeous legs down to her blue and white socks, watching the girl’s toes wiggle as she showed off.

“Oh fuck, Light Bright!” Vi moaned out, shutting her eyes and resting her head back. “You’re so fucking hot. Why don’t you wear this when we go out?” Vi used her foot to point out her favorite parts of the outfit as she watched Lux, who giggled in response.

“I like dressing like this for you,” Lux said, laughing slightly. “But if I wore this out of the house I don’t think any amount of beatings would keep Ezreal off me.”

“Ugh, that creep. Don’t remind me,” Vi said, her groans switching to those of disgust. She thought back to the day of the finals when Ezreal caught Lux off guard in the crowd and tried to start up a romantic conversation. He ended up getting a little too close for comfort and Vi, being the veritable law that she was, knew she had to step in when she spotted the two from across the room. Her “help” was really just two swift punches to the cocky explorer’s head and gut, but Lux was grateful anyways.

Vi was a little put off by thinking of Ezreal, but Lux soothed her with a beaming smile. Despite Vi having turned this girl’s personality around and fucked her inside out, there was still something so innocent about the Demacian princess. Even as she dropped to her knees and started to tenderly rub Vi’s legs, there was still something so pure shining through her. An eagerness to do her best and an undoubtedly soaring spirit.

Vi relaxed into her seat and cooed as she felt a steady stream of warm kisses creep up her thigh. She reached down and placed a tuft of blonde hair behind Lux’s ear, wanting a better view for when the small girl placed her lips on her skin. They had cut Lux’s hair not long ago to a little under shoulder length, and Vi loved how it perfectly fit the party girl look they constructed. Lux said she wanted to shave one side like Vi, but Vi shut down that idea. She told Lux that the head shaving was “her thing,” but in reality Vi much preferred the flowing, shiny locks the way they were. It was easier to grab and complimented the look, sure, but in reality Vi thought it made Lux look really, really pretty.

Lux shivered as Vi stroked her hair, continuing to warm up her roommate. She loved it when Vi came back from the gym, partly because of how she looked and smelled, but mostly because of the outfit. One of the benefits of working out alone, Lux thought, was that Vi could dress however she wanted. Once she just came home with workout tape wrapped around her legs and chest, and Lux got to listen to satisfied moaning as she uncoiled the sore girl. This outfit, however, was much more standard: A tight pink sports bra that just did enough to cover Vi’s fairly large breasts and black workout shorts that were as tight as Lux’s underwear and about as small.

She kept kissing, waiting for a few key signals from Vi before moving onto the next phase of her attack. Vi had to relax completely, let her arms fall to the side, and cock her head just a little before she ever let Lux move on. Lux didn’t know if this was intentional, but she liked to think that she could read Vi. She moved her head deeper between Vi’s warm thighs, kissing and nipping at the salty sweet flesh. Vi loved the way Lux could use her mouth to relax her. After a day of getting hit everywhere imaginable, the Demacian’s playful bites came as a soothing surprise. _She’s like a little kitten,_ Vi thought, looking down into Lux’s shimmering blue eyes. _But if I tell her that it’s gonna go straight to her head._ Vi chuckled to herself, imagining her fun-loving girl in a kitty cat outfit. She relaxed in all the right ways, and Lux excitedly moved on.

Lux curled her fingers around Vi’s tight shorts and began to peel them down her legs. They stuck a bit, but Vi helped by lifting her hips and Lux was able to drag the fabric down to her knees. She let them drop to the floor and Vi kicked them off, letting out an excited breath as Lux slid her hands up towards Vi’s crotch. Though most would probably be incredibly turned on already, Vi prided herself on her willpower. Her cock was only semi-hard by now- any more and it would have probably burst through her shorts. Lux wasted no time kissing her way up Vi’s inner thighs and pressing her pink lips to Vi’s sweaty shaft.

Vi groaned and spread her arms, content with letting Lux do all the work. The blond brought a hand up to Vi’s smooth balls and started to rub and squeeze them, all the while planting firm kisses up and down the underside of Vi’s impressive length. With every kiss came a throb in response, and Lux loved the way the hot cock pulsed against her face. She nuzzled her cheek into it, making Vi twitch in response to cute, warm breaths on her balls. Lux continued her teasing, knowing that the enforcer could always take a lot of it. She withdrew her head and moved her mouth up to the tip of Vi’s dick. She lightly bit down with her front teeth, eliciting a strong groan and flex from Vi. Lux giggled and continued, wrapping her lips around the throbbing girlmeat. Vi bucked her hips, but every time she thrusted upwards Lux would pull away.

Lux knelt in front of Vi, lightly tonguing the enforcer’s pulsing tip for what seemed like hours to Vi. No matter how much she thrusted or shoved Lux’s head, the bubbly girl always adjusted her technique to keep teasing. Lux was having so much fun teasing her girlfriend and tasting her thick, intoxicating precum that she forgot about her reward. Lux’s heart fluttered as her mind wandered back to her fix, but she kept her pace slow to enjoy some quality time with the girl of her dreams.

Eventually, Lux could tell that Vi was getting impatient. Vi’s temper was nothing to worry about, but it was always funny how quickly she grew restless. Lux giggled and Vi was about to tell her off for being a tease, but Lux quickly lowered her head and worked her way down half of Vi’s cock. Vi let out something halfway between a groan and a sigh, finally getting a decent amount of pleasure after the tease had worked her up for so long.

She caressed Lux’s bobbing head as she worked, and Lux was in as much bliss from Vi’s constant praise. She loved pleasing her (dare she say) girlfriend. Vi had never said it out loud, but Lux knew their relationship was important. The enforcer had turned out to be an amazing roommate and an even better friend, and Lux wanted to make sure she did everything she could to keep Vi around.

Lux closed her eyes and hummed absentmindedly, sending vibrations up and down Vi’s cock. It throbbed in response, hardening in Lux’s throat, but she didn’t pull off. Instead, she moved her head back just a little and started to bob her head up and down, grinding the tip of Vi’s dick against the roof of her mouth.

“F-Fuck, Light Bright!” Vi moaned out, grabbing Lux’s head with both hands and shutting her eyes. “I guess- ah- I guess I trained you well. Your mouth rocks.” Vi was having a little trouble speaking, as Lux’s sucking had started to send stinging waves of pleasure throughout her body. Lux looked up at her partner and cocked her head, rubbing Vi’s swollen tip against the inside of her cheek. Vi gritted her teeth and opened her eyes just a little, only to meet Lux’s piercing blue gaze.

Lux didn’t break eye contact as she moved her head deeper again, and Vi slid a hand down to stroke her cheek softly. Lux’s eyes shimmered as Vi palpated her, and she happily watched the usually dominant girl shake as she slid her smooth tongue all around the thick shaft.

“You’re so good, Light Bright,” Vi said softly. “The things you make me feel...” Vi’s praise trailed off as Lux sucked hard and then slowly removed her lips. The enforcer’s tough exterior was melting away, and the skilled mouth gliding up and down her cock wasn’t helping her keep her composure. Lux switched out her mouth for her hand, slowly stroking the hard shaft while she planted firm kisses on Vi’s balls. They were warm and heavy, and Lux thought happily about the lovely load inside of them while she kissed. After appropriately working them over, she moved her mouth back onto the tasty girlmeat and sucked tightly, developing a sensual rhythm.

“L-Lux!” Vi moaned in a whisper. “I’m....” She bent forward on the couch, grabbing Lux’s head with both hands and shoving her deeper on her cock. Lux shut her eyes and enjoyed the rough sensation of Vi taking as much control as she could while still being at her complete mercy. She let out a small giggle and obliged Vi, impaling her throat as deep as she could with Vi’s rod. Her nose met Vi’s stomach and she was greeted with the heady smell of the fighter’s post-workout crotch. Lux sighed in adoration, eyes rolling back in her head and eliciting a moan onto the cock in her throat, and that was enough to set Vi over the edge. The pink haired girl spasmed and moaned as she twitched in Lux’s hot insides. Finally, three thick ropes of warm cum spurted from the head of Vi’s girlcock, coating Lux’s tongue and throat.

“Mmmmph!” Lux hummed out, eyes shooting open. She gagged a little as Vi held her head down, still cumming uncontrollably into her warm hole and pounding the tip of her cock against the back of her throat. Vi shot load after load of sticky goo into the eager girl’s mouth, and Lux swished it around with her tongue, savoring the taste before swallowing it all.

Lux pulled off with a satisfied breath, and the scent of Vi’s spunk filled the room almost instantly. The former princess wiped her mouth and giggled as her lover sat frozen on the couch.

“There you go, cutie,” Lux said with a grin, doing her best to curtsy though on her knees. “Now... Um...”

“Sure, yeah,” Vi said, out of breath. She tossed Lux the bag she had been craving since she walked in, and Lux turned it over in her hands with a hungry expression. She stood up and wiped her mouth with her wrist, and skipped over to a drawer near the corner of the room. Vi sighed and looked out the window at the city. It was after midnight, so not many lights were still on. Occasionally there would be a yellow or blue flicker from the streets or an apartment somewhere in view, signaling that the whole world wasn’t gone, but Vi wished there was just a bit more to distract her from what was happening elsehwere in her room.

There was a burning smell and Vi shut her eyes, sighing. She knew that in a few moments she would be turned on and lose all of her self-control, but for some reason she decided to shame herself a little more. Vi opened her eyes just as the blond girl was drawing some tar into a syringe.

“Look at you, Luxanna Crownguard,” Vi mocked without much effort. “Throwing your life away. And for what? Me?” Lux was unphased and merely grinned as she brought the needle closer to her arm. Vi remembered hating this part in the past, but all her disgust and anger tied to that moment cleared away the first time she did it to Lux. Her roommate was so scared, but the way she drifted off immediately afterwards only ensured that Vi watched intently when Lux fucked herself up every week.

“I’m such a fucking piece of shit,” Vi whispered, but Lux was too engaged to hear.

Vi didn’t even cringe as Lux jabbed herself, more focused on the girl’s reaction. She shook in concentration, trying to keep her hands steady as she worked the syringe. Lux bit her lip, bracing for what came next, and untied a pink elastic ribbon from her arm that she did up in a bow. Vi watched as Lux sat back, slumping over and sliding down the wall for support. The blond practically floated to the ground, mouth agape in pleasant surprise. Vi shivered as she watched Lux’s blue eyes glass over, wondering just how insane she must be to find this arousing.

“You fucking junkie,” Vi muttered, knowing that Lux wasn’t hearing her. “You’re so fucking hot.” The enforcer watched for a little while as Lux nodded off, but eventually stood up and sighed. She gingerly removed her top, stretching out of her relaxed state, and tossed it aside. Lux stirred as Vi walked over, turning her head and blushing at the fit girl’s naked form. With Vi’s help, Lux rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around her roommate’s waist for support. The girls began a slow dance holding each other, swaying back and forth as Vi’s strong hands roamed the intoxicated girl.

Lux lifted her arms and giggled as Vi pulled off her loose shirt. Now not completely gone, Lux was aware of the heightened pleasure she was getting. One touch would send a shock through her body, the next would warm her to the core. Others made Lux feel like she was floating. Vi roughly turned the loaded girl around and sunk to her knees, pulling the pair of blue boyshorts with her. She set to work on Lux’s perfect ass, kissing and licking the smooth mounds of flesh, and occasionally dipping between her cheeks for a deep lick.

Lux’s breathing grew heavy as Vi worked, and the world was spinning around her. She started to fall forward, but Vi quickly stood up and locked her arms around Lux’s waist. Lux took a careful step forward, grabbing Vi’s hands and enticing her to follow. The pair walked into their bedroom, Vi unable to look at anything but the swishing hips before her. Lux crawled up onto the bed on her knees, her back still to Vi. She let out a breathy moan as she felt warm lips connect with her neck and hands start to roam up her front.

Vi savored Lux’s smooth skin as she ran her hands up the dizzy girl’s chest, leaving no inch untouched. She groped Lux’s small breasts, massaging them in long, rough motions. Her firm grip drove Lux wild, but no matter how much she abused them the perky mounds would jiggle satisfyingly back into place. Lux continued to squeak as Vi began to play with nipples, rolling the pink nubs between her fingers and tugging on them sharply. The slender girl twitched with each pass of her partner’s hands, but her jerky movements only ended up pulling her skin tighter against Vi’s grasp. Lux began to pant and hung her head.

Everything for her was glowing. Even in the dim light of the room her surroundings seemed to give off a bright light, and when she looked over her shoulder Vi was more colorful and beautiful than ever.

“Vi... Vi, I feel so good,” moaned Lux, leaning back into her strong partner. “Please...” Lux reached down and spread her ass, backing up and trying to grind on Vi. She closed her legs around Vi’s stiffening cock, letting the length slide in and out of her thighs. Vi groaned. The only thing more perfect Lux’s ass was the gorgeous thigh gap she maintained.

“You’re not even going to let me get comfortable on the bed?” Vi whispered out between groans. “What a slut you turned out to be.” Lux just giggled, but her laugh turned into a squeal when she felt Vi’s hands shove her butt forward. Lux fell forward onto the bed and crawled towards the other side as Vi climbed up behind her. She took both of Lux’s wrists in one hand and held them behind her back, using her other hand to guide her cock towards Lux’s dripping slit.

“Do me!” Lux tried to yell out, but in her state it came out a slow, shaky moan.

“Shut up, princess,” Vi responded, punctuating “princess” with a swift smack on the girl’s sweet sugary ass. Lux let out a yelp as she felt her flesh tingle, but soon the slight pain was replaced by overwhelming pleasure. Lux felt her insides swell as Vi’s thick girlmeat slid gently inside her. Despite their respective sizes, it wasn’t too big for Lux and her heart soared as she felt the familiar warm, stuffed feeling overtake her.

Vi pressed into Lux’s tight folds, settling on her knees and getting comfortable. Lux was still face down, arms behind her back, and drooling onto the sheets. A yelp escaped Lux’s mouth as she felt Vi’s first real thrust in her, and as she picked up the pace Lux responded with squeals every time Vi bottomed out. Lux’s numbing high and the sudden thrusting put the girl in a broken state. Her eyes, still glassy and dilated, rolled back into her head and her tongue fell out of her mouth. Vi’s grip remained tight on her skinny wrists, using her arms as leverage to thrust even harder.

The cute sounds panting filled the room, and Vi sighed happily. She continued her rhythmic thrusting, but the girl was barely even able to move her hips back to meet her motions. Lux relaxed and let the toned girl pound into her, biting down on the sheets every time she felt the warm slab of girlmeat fill her in the perfect way.

Vi started to thrust harder, filling Lux to the brim each time and letting her feel every bump and vein on her huge cock. The futa girl started to pant, bending slightly at the waist to press harder into Lux’s young cunt. She loved the feeling of Lux’s tight lips as they gripped her shaft on the way in and out, and watching Lux’s pussy trying to suck her back in when she pulled out only made her harder. She continued to pump faster, expertly hitting Lux’s sweet spots with every motion. She loved feeling the petite girl squirm and jump while she dirtied her up.

Lewd, squishing sounds reached the girls’ ears, and everything about the situation turned them on. Some sweat dripped off of Vi and wet Lux’s smooth skin, and the princess herself was getting worked up. The room heated as they fucked, and eventually both girls were glistening in the dim light. Lux felt a combination of sweat and her juices drip down her legs, tickling her and driving her crazy as the drops slowly fell.

Vi grunted as she began to paint Lux’s insides with her gooey precum, her thrusts getting smoother with the added lubrication. She used her free hand to spread Lux’s pussy, and Lux moaned as her lips were stretched further. Vi grinned ferociously, delighting in messing up the intoxicated teen. She thrusted violently, forcing Lux to feel every inch of her massive girlcock.

Lux felt a familiar feeling start to creep up over her. A warm tide that started in her feet and began to slowly ebb over her body. Soon, with each powerful crash of Vi’s hips she could feel the wave build up inside her until she was about to burst. Sparkles filled up her limited field of view, and she marveled at how beautiful the world looked. She focused on the tiny splotches of light and the incredible sensation of her pussy being stuffed, and eventually she couldn’t take it anymore.

“D-Demacia...” Lux said in a weak, high-pitched tone, but her release was nowhere. Vi laughed and watched as the girl underneath her struggled to initiate her own orgasm. Sober, Vi had no problem fucking the princess into oblivion, but in a state like this she wondered if the girl needed a bit of extra help. Vi released Lux’s hands and they limply fell to the side before placing her own on the bed above Lux’s shoulders. She leaned down, thrusting wildly and driving the petite girl into the mattress with each movement, and whispered into her ear.

“Try again, cute stuff,” Vi whispered, giving Lux a long kiss on the cheek. “Just don’t burn a hole in my bed, ‘kay?” Lux nodded slightly, but it was hard to tell from the way Vi threw around her body. Vi snaked a hand into the submissive girl’s hair and pressed her head into the mattress, beginning to pick up the pace. Wet slapping noises filled the room alongside Vi’s own excited moans, and she knew that neither of them had very long. She thrusted as deep as she could into the sloppy pussy, wanting to stir up her lover as much as possible. Flashes of light blinded Lux every time the tip of Vi’s cock kissed the entrance to her womb, and thoughts of getting filled up by this amazing girl clouded her mind. She could sense a light welling up in her core and it needed to be released. Lux gulped down breaths of air as Vi slammed into her, rocking the bed, and as she looked behind her to see the beautiful sight of the girl she loved pounding away at her, everything fell into place.

“Vi. Vi! VI!” She moaned out, screaming her lover’s name until her lungs were empty. Her hands coiled up in the sheets and her whole body tightened as pleasure crashed over her. Lux’s pussy squeezed the futa cock while she shook in orgasm, unable to control her body anymore. The release felt incredible, and it only got better with each thrust and throb of Vi’s girlmeat.

“Oh fuck, Light Bright! I’m cumming too!” Vi shut her eyes as a bright light enveloped the room, and when she could finally see again she was greeted by the maddening view of Lux underneath her, spasming and shimmering with sweat. Vi gritted her teeth and shoved Lux’s face into the bed more, and finally after almost endless twitches her mind went blank as an animalistic desire to fill up her lover took over.

Vi flexed her cock as she released her second load of the night into the Demacian doll, this time in a much more fitting place. Her cock grew more sensitive with each thrust, but that didn’t stop her from pounding away while she pumped the dazed girl full of her jizz. She panted in loud, heavy breaths as she shot multiple ropes directly into Lux’s womb, which eventually overflowed and started to leak out of the girl’s swollen lips. Vi wrapped an arm under Lux and held her tight while they rode out their orgasms together, both girls going crazy as the scent of their mutual cum filled the air. Eventually, Vi pulled out and watched in awe as an incredible amount of spunk dripped from Lux’s used hole. She rested her cock on Lux’s ass while what was left of the contents of her balls flowed out, feeling incredibly satisfied.

Lux’s head was spinning in post-orgasmic bliss, and the warm touch of the girl above her made everything infinitely better. She frowned as she felt Vi dismount her, wishing that Vi had let her warm, sticky cock rest on her ass for just a little longer. Lux was instantly delighted, however, when she felt Vi crawl next to her and gently remove the blanket from under both of them. She assumed her position as the little spoon as the warm covers engulfed them, trapping their post-sex heat and smell as they got comfortable.

Vi was trying to say something, but Lux couldn’t quite understand her. It didn’t matter, though, as Vi’s voice was always a treat. The soothing sound echoed in her head as strong arms coiled around her and she drifted asleep with a bright smile on her face, still pleasantly high. Vi, however, was content with watching her partner for a while. She inhaled Lux’s sweet, clean scent that had been tainted with sweat and love juices. She couldn’t decide if it was as good as when she took that first breath after Lux jumped into her arms when she got home every day, but this smell was still maddening. She clutched the girl to her body, feeling her small chest rise and fall with her cute breaths, and bit her lip every time Lux yawned. Eventually, though, exhaustion overcame her and she rested her head on the pillow next to Lux. She fell into a deep, satisfied sleep, never once letting go of her girl.

Vi awoke to find that Lux had turned around in her sleep, and their mouths were just inches apart. She slipped a leg in between Lux’s, pulling her into an intertwined position, and gave her a small wake-up kiss. Vi watched as the girl’s blue eyes fluttered open and felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She studied Lux’s cute face, but there was something clearly wrong. Saturday mornings were always filled with worry and regret. Even as Lux smiled, Vi could see her sunken, red eyes and the bags forming underneath. She was getting skinnier, too, and Vi wondered when how long it had been since she left the apartment.

Though it had crossed her mind before, she realized just how much she was hurting Lux. even if the naive girl couldn’t see it. _I’m so sorry,_ Vi wanted to say. _This is all my fault and you’re too good of a girl to notice._ If it wasn’t so early in the morning, Vi would have probably teared up. However, Vi remained silent as Lux propped herself up on one arm, rubbing her eyes. Her skin looked a little pale, and Vi found herself almost too worried to enjoy the sight of Lux’s budding, naked breasts. Lux leaned forward and kissed Vi on the nose.

“Morning, angel,” Lux said, sitting up. She picked up her discarded shirt and lazily threw it on.

“M-Morning...” Vi replied, her voice shaky. As Lux got out of bed, Vi sat against the headboard and hugged her knees to her chest, incredibly concerned and beating herself up. She wanted to scream as the girl entered the kitchen and took a swig from a half empty bottle on the counter. She watched Lux bask in the early morning sunshine, getting a bittersweet feeling from the glowing girl’s sad smile. Every part of Vi was yelling at her to say something. To apologize. To tell Lux she would make things better and then send Lux home. Even yell at Lux for being so stupid and falling in love with a girl like her. But all that came out was:

“I’m addicted to you.”

Vi hoped that Lux would take offense at her words, or at least realize how tasteless and mean they were, but she just calmly walked back into the bedroom, stopping at the foot of the bed. Lux lifted her long, white t-shirt and bit her lip, showing Vi her tight slit that glistened with morning dew. She let go of the hem and pulled the covers off of Vi, proceeding to climb onto the bed and spreading Vi’s legs. The enforcer buried her face in her hands as Lux lowered her head towards her crotch, where her cock was already swelling to life. Vi groaned and gave in as she felt sweet, plump lips kiss her tip. It took all her willpower, but she pulled Lux away from her burning shaft and looked her in the eyes. She was ready to say something, but before she could, Lux placed a hand on Vi’s toned stomach and resumed her work. Vi should have stopped the girl, but her self-control was depleted. She hung her head and grabbed a fistful of the short, blond hair that tickled her thighs.

 _Just a little more of this,_ she thought to herself. _Everything’s gonna be fine._


End file.
